


High on the Ferris Wheel

by Adam29



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Alien Sex, Crossover, F/M, Huge Dick, Make up sex, Marvel - Freeform, Public Sex, Sex on a Ferris Wheel, Symbiote Sex (Marvel), Tentacle Sex, extra long tongue, pussy fingering, sort crossover pairing, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam29/pseuds/Adam29
Summary: After three years in space with the guardians, and fused with Symbiote, Mako and Asami reconnect after Bolin and Korra got together.But it seems it's not just Mako but Venom who wants to 'connect' with Asami.----





	High on the Ferris Wheel

"Mako! Mako, please!!" Asami gasped, as Mako kept a tight grip on her while his hand went under her skirt to rub at her pussy.

"Ah! Ah! Ma-ah-ko!" Asami gasped, hands pulling at his arm. She was overwhelmed by Mako's sudden lust, and worried it was the result of something else.

"No, I want you, I need you..." Mako growled, licking and sucking at Asami's neck. "You’re so fucking beautiful, I didn't deserve a second chance, but you gave it to me."

Mako ripped off Asami's panties, so he could press his thumb against Asami's pearl, causing her to shriek in surprised pleasure.

"And I'm going to make you go crazy from pleasure," Mako promised, burying his face in her hair to inhale. "God you’re so beautiful."

"Ma-ah! Mako! We're in the Ferris wheel, and...." Asami struggled to say. But she was incapable of speech, as Mako slipped a finger into her pussy.

The wet sound filled the air, and Mako used his other hand to unbutton Asami's blouse. Exposing her bra-covered breasts, which Mako unclasped to reveal her perky breasts, which he fondle with a heavy moan of joy.

"No one is here so late, and the wheel is automated," Mako reassured Asami, who moaned from the double stimulation. "And we can have all night alone here, where I can make you feel pleasure and joy beyond your imagination."

And suddenly, Mako's voice deepens, and became distorted.

"**We both promise it**," Mako said in a double voice tone.

"Ma-mako!?" Asami gasped, arching under Mako's hand as he stuck in another finger. "N-no V-venom!" Asami cried out as he really worked the finger inside of Asami's pussy.

Mako's tongue was suddenly long, as Mako leaned over to lick at Asami's breasts, his tongue tip wiggling and swirling around Asami's nipples.

"Please...no...Mako...." Asami gasped, her pussy dripping as Mako worked his fingers into her faster and faster.

"**Please? Please, Asami. We will make you feel so good**," Mako whispered. "**You'll be screaming in ecstasy, and not walk for a week**."

And truth be told, that was not a bad mental image; Asami was only resisting due to her own ingrained sensibilities. Her father and Governess teaching her 'proper ladylike behavior'. And this clearly demolished those principles, but Asami was giving into Mako, Venom....either of them, and or, both of them.

She shuddered, and turned to kiss the side of Mako's face, who turned into the kiss. His tongue slipping into her mouth, causing her to gasp as his elongated tongue wrestled with her, Mako adding yet another finger into her pussy. Stretching her open, causing her to hitch a sob of heated bliss as he reached deeper into her wet, warm folds.

  
"**Mmmmm~ You’re getting so wet, and just a little bit looser, so we can let you ride this big cock of ours**." Mako purred.

Then, without warning, Venom enveloped Mako's form, who tore the rest of Asami's clothes off. He pulled his fingers out of her, causing Asami to fall to the floor in surprise.

"Ahhh!" Asami screamed out, especially, when she turned to scold Venom. Only to see him leaning over her, Venom's rigid, veiny cock bobbing in the air. And four tentacles shot out, and slipped into her pussy, causing Asami to drop her head back with a loud shout of ecstasy.

"Ahhh! Ven-Mako! Venom, either of you!!" Asami shouted, gasping with her breasts heaving.

"**Relax. Just let us pleasure you, we have a lot to make up for...**" Venom leered, his tongue lashing at the air like he was tasting her pleasure on the air.

"Ple-please...M-ma-mako..." Asami gasped, trying to push herself up.

Venom leaned down to cup her breasts, squeezing them to bulge out, as he lathered their nipples with his tongue.

"**Soon, pretty princess. We will have you gushing on our cock as soon as we work you looser**," Venom groaned as his tentacles struck deep inside Asami, causing her to spasm as an orgasm hit her hard.

"**But we can make you cum a few times before that too."** Venom leered, as he watched Asami's pussy clench on his tentacles.

"Mako! Mako!" Asami gasped, especially when Venom's tongue slid down her body, leaving a saliva trail.

It flicked at Asami's prominent pearl, causing her to writhe on the stop, Venom cupping her breasts, pinching Asami's nipples. The Heiress keening highly, arching under Venom's triple stimulation, his rough fingers teasing her nipples, his tongue licking her pussy, tracing around the tentacles that continue to stretch and impale her pussy.

"P-please...please, Mako!" Asami begged, gasping for breath.

Venom slipped his tongue inside Asami's pussy along with the tentacles, causing his cock to rub against her thigh, smearing his dripping pre-cum on her leg.

"**What? What do you want, Princess? Tell US what WE can do to make you happy....**" Venom thrust his tongue into Asami between each word.

"Ah! AH! F-Fuc-ACK!! Fuck me, take me Venom!!" Asami cried out.

Calling him _Venom_ was it for the Symbiote and Mako.

  
He pulled his tongue and tentacles out, after he curled and rolled his tongue around her pearl. Before he stood up, allowing her to see his rigid cock.

**"Pleasure us with your mouth first, and then we will give you what you desire**," Venom hissed.

Asami whimpered, before moving to get on her knees, and coming face to face with Venom's heavy black cock. Venom pressed his cock head against her mouth, and Asami parted her lips to suck on his slit, lapping her tongue against the cock's bluish head. She widened her mouth to suck on it, gulping down the oozing pre-cum, Asami wrapped her hands around the shaft of Venom's cock, working it fast, as she laved at the Symbiote's cockhead.

Asami slid her tongue down his cock, cupping Venom's huge balls in the palm of her hand, rubbing it with a moan as she mouthed at his cock. She placed one hand on Venom-Mako's thigh, as she held his cock with her other hand, licking it up and down like an ice cream cone. As she did that, Mako reached down to cup and squeeze her tit, licking his lips at the sight, sharp teeth glistening.

"**Use those big tits on our cock**." Venom-Mako orders.

Asami pressed forward, squeezing her breasts against Venom's pelvis, as his cock stuck out between her breasts, which pressed hard on his cock from both sides as Asami kept sucking and licking it.

Asami pressed her breasts harder on Venom's cock, feeling his baseball sized balls, pressed against her stomach. Asami rolled his balls against her, as she slid her breasts up and down his massive cock, letting her tongue stick out to slick up and down his cock.

Venom growled, fondling the side of Asami's breasts that were squishing his mighty cock, and helped her to juggle them on his cock. Venom's cock kept oozing pre-cum, as Asami titty-fucked his cock.

"**Enough!**" Venom snarled.

Asami screamed in shock, when Venom kicked open the door, and carrying her under his arm, Mako-Venom took her out and onto the roof of the compartment.

"What are you doing!?" Asami cried out in surprise, looking down at the ground as the Ferris wheel stopped with them at the very top.

"**No room on the inside,**" Venom answered. "**You want to fuck you good**."

Asami gasped, her head spinning from both the heights, and from Venom manhandling her to place her over his rigid cock. It stood up straight in the air, and Venom positioned Asami over it, pressing her down on its bulbous cockhead. Asami gasped out heavily as Venom held the back of her head, spearing her pussy open with his cock head, he growled heavily as a she slid down on his cock. Asami's back arching up tightly, she inhaled sharply, the feel of Mako-Venom's long, large, hard cock. Her pussy felt almost like it was being torn, and she just shivered on his cock, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes, as she adjusted to the sensation of Venom-Mako's cock.  
But Venom-Mako didn't give her too much time to rest. He planted his foot on top of the light reflector that was on top of the Ferris wheel car, and angled his hips just right, before he started to thrust up into Asami.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ah!" She cried out in ecstasy. Venom/Mako slid her up and down on his cock, the symbiote's monstrous hands on her hips, sliding Asami up and down his massive length.

Asami bounced up and down on Venom's cock, him thrusting up into her each time she slid back down, her breasts bouncing in the night air. Asami cried out, her legs spread out and dangling in the air over Venom's side. The Symbiote fucking her reverse cowgirl style, he stared at Asami's beautiful smooth back, arching straight up as his cock shot straight up inside of her pussy. Ven-mako watched as his cock slid inside of Asami, his cock spreading her pussy wide open, her ass juggling as his abdomen smacked against it, each time he went balls deep into his precious princess.

Asami's arms flapped helplessly, unable to think aside from the mind blowing pleasure of Mako's enlarged cock deep inside of her, her breasts jiggling, heart spiking with the overwhelming sensation of her pussy clenching on Mako's large cock.

But it wasn't just Mako, it was Venom too.

Asami gasped. "Ah! Ah! Ah!! AHHH! M-Ma-aaaahko!!"

But Mako-Venom just kept going, riding her on his dick, thrusting up harder and harder. He began to feel he was close to the end, and giving Asami's desperate wails and gasps, she was too. Venom panted harder, faster, balls slapping up against Asami, causing her to cry out faster and faster, until--

"**RAAAAAWR!!!!**" Venom hollered, sliding hard into Asami and freezing, his body shaking wildly.

"AHHH!! Ahh! AHH!!" Asami screamed in ecstasy, her body trembling as Venom blew his load fully inside her pussy.

The two filling the air with their sounds of exalting pleasure and orgasm, whimpering and choking out grunts as they came down from the heavy high.

"Mako..." Asami panted, as she felt Venom shrink away into Mako.

"Yeah, Asami?" Mako murmured, pressing his face into her shoulder.  
  
"How are we getting down from here?" Asami asked.  
  
And Mako's eyes snapped open, how indeed? Because it seemed Venom was too exhausted to help them out.  
  
"Crap." Mako said as Asami laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta work by my dear friend Scholarly-Cimmerian on Deviantart :D


End file.
